Naruto: Fates
by Kakashi Ownage
Summary: Pretty much about how I think the world would look like after the failed Sasuke Retrieval ARC in Naruto. Some romance between Sakura and Naruto, with the fate of Sasuke, the Akatsuki, the Sannins, and Naruto ultimately decided.


I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

The Akatsuki

"You fools!" cried Tobi. "It has been a month since you regained the permission to capture the demon fox boy! And no progress?"

"I don't have time for this," growled Itachi. "Why can't Pein capture the bijuu? He said he was going to!"

"Well change of plans, boy!" screeched Tobi. "I am Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan! I am your elder and leader of the Akatsuki! You will do what I say or I will have you killed!"

"Peace, comrades," interrupted Pein.

The ex-Akatsuki leader strode over to the arguing Akatsuki.

"Itachi," he said. "Why do you not wish to do the job?"

"Because I want to find my younger brother," hissed Itachi. "I wish to make him join us..."

"A good excuse, but you know how vital it is to us to capture the bijuu and extract the demon from the boy," said Pein.

"Actually I don't know," Itachi pointed out. "And neither does Kisame. We want answers."

"Why have we been capturing demons?" asked Kisame.

"It's none of your business!" Tobi declared.

"I am sorry," said Pein. "But it actually is. They are part of our organization and have been quite loyal. They deserve to know why we wish to capture all of the demons."

"Now," continued Pein. "The world has been decaying by these terrible wars. Countless villages being destroyed by invading forces who have no right to invade. What our world needs is an age of peace. I wish to combine all of the demons into one powerful weapon of mass destruction, to show the world that it is foolish to continue fighting. Then the power will go to Tobi, or Madara, I should say, and his Sharingan will be reactivated to full power. That is our reason."

"Brilliant!" said Kisame sarcastically. "Handing over a weapon of mass destruction to Tobi during an age of peace!"

"Shut up!" growled Tobi.

"So this power..." said Itachi slowly. "Was...the equivalent of...your Sharingan?"

"Yes!" growled Tobi. "And don't think you can get away with trying to take the power for yourself! The power of the demons are far too powerful for your weak Sharingan!"

"I won't," muttered Itachi. "Anyways, how are we supposed to get past all of the security in Konoha? We need more people!"

"Then meet Hazaki!" Pein said.

Stepping aside, they saw a teenager donned in the traditional Akatsuki cloak.

"Him?" cried Kisame in disbelief. "But I thought you were still training him!"

"He beat me," said Pein. "So he is an Akatsuki."

"How easy did you go on him?" taunted Tobi.

"Shut up!" shouted Hazaki, bringing a sword up to Tobi's throat.

"Have some respect," hissed Tobi, kicking the boy down.

"Stop!" shouted Pein.

Everyone was silent.

"Now," he said. "Hazaki will join you on your venture to Konohagakure. He is a powerful ninja and will be a great assistance in capturing the boy."

"Are you saying I can't capture Naruto?" growled Itachi.

"No," replied Pein. "Didn't you just say you needed more people?"

"Fine, fine," Itachi said. "Ready, boy?"

"Yes, Uchiha," said Hazaki.

"Then let's go," Itachi said.

The three Akatsuki vanished from where they stood.

"Do you think they have a good chance?" asked Tobi.

"Not at all," answered Pein.

"What?"

"This was a test. You know how I have the Rinnegan?"

"Yes..."

"Well, Hazaki is my son."

"WHAT?"

"He's my son. And Konan's."

"You...you got married?"

"No."

"Pein...you're...you're..."

"Brilliant, I know. I have realized that the Rinnegan is a kekkai genkai, like the Sharingan and Byakugan. I inherited it from my father, Zahato. I told Hazaki, that if needed, to use the Rinnegan. He also has the same power that Konan has, like Vazaki and Lyani."

"And who are...they?"

"My other son and daughter."

"And when were they born?"

"14 years ago. They are twins."

"Do they have the Rinnegan?"

"Yes."

"Konan's not that old!"

"Actually, I am married. Or was. She died giving birth to the twins."

"Who?"

"Someone. Now, I don't care much for Hazaki and neither does Konan. She's never really cared for children anyways. That's why he is a test case."

"I see...so Konan is a little over 40?"

"I won't say."

"Okay...you might get a clan started."

"What?"

"Your twins. They could continue your line and your clan would begin."

"You're right...Madara...is that how the Uchiha clan was started?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Interesting...and you hate Itachi for killing off the clan?"

"Yes."

"Oh well. Maybe his brother can continue the line."

"True...wait...how will you know if Hazaki did well or not?"

"I have a spy in Konoha."

"Who?"

"Anko Mitarashi. She has started to hate Konoha."

"Why?"

"She secretly liked Sasori's old agent Yura. She didn't receive all of the details about how he was working for us and thinks that Naruto cruelly killed him without considering other options."

"Not very smart, eh?"

"Actually, she's pretty smart. Anyways, she will give me a report on how Hazaki did. Happy?"

"Shut up and go away!" growled Tobi and Pein laughed.


End file.
